A product package that is squeezable to dispense product from the package, such as a tube, is known in the art. Such packages may be used to dispense a variety of products, including hair color, toothpaste, glue, gels, etc. In some instances, it is desirable for the package to be to able stand upright to prevent product from accidentally spilling from the package, or to aid the consumer in using the product (e.g., application of hair color). However, self-standing packages may be difficult to squeeze, thereby making it difficult to dispense product from the package. As such, there is a need for improved product packages that are both self-standing and easy for a user to squeeze.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.